Sonny's Bad Day
by IamStarStruck4u
Summary: Said in the title, Sonny is having a bad day, can Chad turn it around? Why am I asking you? I wrote it! Read to find out! PLEASE REVIEW! Rated T because I don't like the ratings K/K


**Another one shot for you guys, I hope you like it even though loads of people do this type of one shot, oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance/So Random**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV  
>Kill me now! Yes, Miss Sonny Munroe hates herself at the moment. Today was most probably the worst day of my life so far. Today I woke up late meaning I was late for work, my car broke down on the highway so that made another hour late then when I got to work I messed up all my lines and that made Marshall even more annoyed at me. When I went to the cafeteria my cast and I and a fight and then as I walking back to mine and Tawni's dressing room, the Falls cast (not including Chad), dumped fro-yo down me saying that it was 'dump fro-yo on the ugliest and most annoying Random day'. Plus I haven't seen Chad all day which means we haven't had our daily fight and that has made me even more upset.<p>

Luckily we didn't have rehearsals for another two hours and my cast wasn't anywhere to be seen, they were probably at the mall clearing their minds from all my mistakes from earlier. I hopped off Tawni's leopard print couch from where I was sitting and looked down at my new but ruined top, it had a massive fro-yo stain down it. My hair was also in clumps because of the sticky substance and my tears have ruined my makeup. I sat back down on the couch and carried on crying until I heard a faint knock on the door on Tawni's side of the room. I quickly wiped my tears and went to open the door. Standing there was the bad boy of Hollywood, Chad Dylan Cooper, and for once he looked concerned and like he was about to cry.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" I asked while my voice cracked slightly.  
>"I wanted to see if you were ok, I heard my cast talking about what they did to you." He replied smoothly.<br>"What are they saying about me?" I whispered while looking at the floor. I didn't want to give him eye contact because he had been ignoring me all day.  
>"They were saying that you were stupid for fooling for what they said to you but then they actually agreed it was actually true so then they said that you was using your small brain of yours. What did they say or do to you Sonny?" He asked quietly. I noticed we were still standing in the doorway so I took his wrist and guided him to sit on the couch; he closed the door behind him for some privacy. I straightened my top out so he could see the stain properly and then he looked up at my hair and he saw it wasn't its normal shiny self.<br>"They poured fro-yo all down me and said that I was the ugliest and most annoying Random. It doesn't help with the terrible day I have had, so just speaking to you makes my day just a bit better, and please don't spoil it with your ego."  
>"I won't and by the way you are not the ugliest and most annoying Random, I think you are the funniest and most beautiful Random. Come with me and I will get you cleaned up but also bring a change of clothes."<br>Did I just hear him say that I was the funniest and most beautiful Random? I thought while I got a change of clothes.  
>"Yes you did hear me say that Sonny." Chad just said randomly. I looked at him with a weird look on my face.<br>"Did I just say that out loud?" I asked. Chad nodded in a response. "Ok. Well I have got a change of clothes, my makeup and my hairbrush." Chad grabbed my free hand and pulled me towards the Mackenzie Falls set. I guess we were going to his dressing room. Yep I was right we entered his dressing room without being seen without his cast mates seeing us.  
>"Ok. Why are we here Chad?" I asked while raising my eyebrows.<br>"Well you don't have a shower in your dressing room and I thought you would want one."  
>I just nodded and stared at him. "Is it through there?" I asked while pointing to a door on the right of the plasma screen TV.<p>

"Yeah, if you want to leave your stuff out here and then after you have done you can just put my dressing gown on so I can dry your hair for you. Ok?"  
>"Ok. Thanks Chad. I appreciate it." I said with my first smile of the day.<br>"No problem Sonny." He said back with a goofy grin on his face. Not a smirk, a grin. Wow I thought I would never see the day when I saw Chad Dylan Cooper smile. "If I am not here when you come out don't worry I just have to make a call so I will be in my wardrobe." He said softly then one of the strangest things happened, he kissed my head. Before either of us said anything I went into the bathroom.

CPOV  
>Why did I have to kiss Sonny on her head? I bet she is now thinking I like her. Which I don't! Well, I sort of have a crush on her. Fine yes I do like her, well more like love her.<br>How can I not? She is perfect how her hair falls perfectly down her back and when she smiles both her eyes sparkle so much. I hate it when guys flirt with her knowing that they might go on a date and that Sonny might really like him and I might not ever have a chance to ask her myself. Her style is so different from any girl I have known and I love it, I love how she is proud of her figure and she isn't scared about what she wears. I like how she always puts her friends first and herself second.

While Sonny is in the shower I went to the back of my wardrobe to my 'shrine'. The subject of it was Sonny, I had hundreds of photos of her, and no I do not stalk her. I am not that obsessed but I do love her. I was staring at the photos for about ten minutes while Sonny was in the shower. I didn't mind if Sonny used my stuff as long as she is happy by the end of the day that would be worth the risk.

"Chad?" Sonny called from the main room.  
>I quickly walked out of my wardrobe so she didn't suspect anything. I stopped dead when I saw Sonny in my dressing gown. She looked beautiful. "Sorry, I was just…" my train of thought drifted off when she giggled slightly.<br>"Don't worry about it. Do you want to know what Tawni said the other day?" She asked as she went and sat on the double bed I had in here.  
>I breathed out heavily and ran a hand through my hair. "Sure. I bet it is something stupid anyway." I chuckled after I said that.<br>"Well, she said that she thinks that we like each other like more than friends. If you know what I mean?" She said quietly while she played with her fingers.  
>"What? She thinks that we like, really like each other?" I just asked back.<br>"Yeah, do you have like…feelings for me?" She asked.  
>Should I admit that I like her or not? I have liked for so long I think that this would be the best time because we are alone and I don't think we will be interrupted. "Sonny, there is something I got to tell you."<br>"Is it about our feelings?" She quickly added in.  
>"Yes it is and I do have feelings for you. I am only a jerk because I don't want you to know that I like you. When I see you with other guys I get jealous because I want you as my girlfriend." Sonny's eyes widened at that comment. "I make fun of you outfits because I actually think they are adorable and they really suit you. Your hair so perfect and shiny and I love it like that. Your eyes…well…I don't know how to describe them but I do know when I look into them I lose my train of thought and forget what I am saying. Whenever you smile I smile and whenever you cry, I feel like crying. When I saw you when you opened the door to your dressing room I nearly burst into tears. I love how you lighten up the room as soon as you walk through the door and I love how you have made me a better person, you make me feel like Chad, not CDC, not a jerk, just me. I love you Sonny. Will you be my girlfriend?" I finally looked back up at Sonny. She was crying but she had a huge smile on her face. "Sonny, will you?"<br>"Chad, I don't know what to say. The speech was amazing and beautiful, I know you would change for me so yes I would love to go out with you and I love you too." She still had the goofy grin on her face I think I had one on mine as well. Why wouldn't I? I just asked the girl I loved out and she said yes.  
>"Come on; let's get your hair dry before you have to go to rehearsals." I said plugging in my hairdryer and sitting on the bed behind her with her hairbrush in one hand and the hairdryer in the other.<p>

Sonny's hair took about 10 minutes to dry and get the parting perfect but I didn't mind. I finally turned the hairdryer off and went to kneel in front of her to see how her hair looked at the front. Our faces were inches apart, I looked down into her eyes and hers were looking into mine. Slowly we leant in and kissed, as soon as our lips touched I felt sparks, fireworks went off in my mind. Of course we had to pull away for air. As soon as I looked up at Sonny she turned bright red and looked down at her lap so her hair hid her face.

"You look adorable when you blush Sonshine." I said while trying to look into her eyes.  
>"I thought as soon as you kissed me you would go and post it on your blog or go and humiliate me in some way." She whispered looking scared.<br>"I wouldn't do that to you Sonny. Sure I would of when I was CDC but feel a lot more like Chad now a days. Thanks to you." I said while she looked up at me and I put a lock of her now shiny hair behind her ear.  
>"You're amazing Chad. I don't know what I would've done without you today. Thank you." Sonny said while hugging me. I hugged her back so tightly that she would get the message that I would never let her go and I would always be there for her. She pulled away and got up to go and get dressed. "I'll be back in a minute." My response was just a nod.<p>

End of POV

SPOV  
>I quickly pulled away from mine and Chad's hug and gathered my underwear, dress and cardigan into my hands and got up. "I'll be back in a minute." I said. I walked back into the bathroom.<br>All I could think about was that Chad and I are now a couple and that there was nothing that our friends could do about it to break us apart.  
>"Sonny? You ready? I will walk you over to your set if you want." Chad called from the other room. What? It can't be time for rehearsals already? I searched for my phone but I now remember I left it on my vanity in my dressing room along with my script.<br>"Yeah can we go to my dressing room first, I need to get my phone and script and put these ruined clothes somewhere."  
>"Come on." Chad said while picking up his script and holding his hand out for me to take it. I took it reluctantly intertwining our fingers together. For some reason I noticed our hands actually fit together like a jigsaw puzzle.<p>

We were walking through the corridors towards the So Random set when Chad's co-stars come round the corner. Chad stopped dead and pushed me slightly behind him when he saw them.  
>"Look who Chad is protecting. Miss Sonny Munroe. Why would you protect her Chad?" Chasity asked.<br>"I overheard you talking about Sonny earlier. How could you guys do that to her? What has Sonny done to you?" Chad asked back boldly.  
>"We did that to her because since she has arrived her show has gotten better ratings but our show will always be top." Ferguson said.<br>"It doesn't matter who's show is top. I honestly don't care about the ratings, awards or the reviews anymore because I have found something much more important than that. Love. I love Sonny and you guys can't do anything about it." Chad said. Wow I have changed him. He doesn't care about the ratings or the awards anymore this isn't the Chad I know but I would love for Chad to stay this way.  
>Chad didn't let them say another word because he walked past them pulling me gently behind him with our fingers still intertwined. We didn't say a word until we got to my dressing room. We entered through Tawni's side of the room. Me now pulling Chad to my vanity.<p>

"Sonny, Marshall said we have rehearsals in fifteen." Tawni said from behind her changing curtain. She of course had to make a dramatic entrance when she pulled the curtain back. Her face just looked confused when she saw Chad here with his arm round my shoulders. "Sonny, what's Chad doing here?"  
>"Well, I can't tell you without the guys." I said and speak of the devils Nico, Grady and Zora walked through the door and their faces dropped as soon as they saw Chad.<br>"What's Chip Drama Pants doing here Sonny?" Grady asked.  
>"It's Chad, not Chip and I want to tell you something and I don't care what you say." I said carefully.<br>"Well… what is it?" Zora asked. I carefully went and stood next to Chad and intertwined our fingers together. My fellow cast mates gasped. "You are dating, Pooper? Why Sonny?" Zora demanded.  
>"Yes Chad and I are now dating because we have finally admitted we do like each other and unlike you guys he has my bad day turn into a good one." I answered Zora while leaning up and kissing Chad's cheek.<br>"Chad, if you date Sonny you will have to take care of her, because she is like a little sister to me and if she gets hurt by you, you will be sorry." Nico said, not disagreeing with our decision to date. Nico held his hand out. "Friends? Chad?"  
>Grady and Zora had disgusted looks on their faces. "Friends." Chad clarified as he shook Nico's hand. I must have been dreaming because Tawni looked happy for us and Nico and Chad are now friends. Now all I had to do was convince Grady and Zora that Chad isn't using me and that I wouldn't go over to Mackenzie Falls.<br>"Grady, Zora, just because I now dating Chad don't mean I am not still one of you guys. I don't want to work on Mackenzie Falls because working on So Random my dream and I would never leave now. You guys are my work family but you will now need to accept that I am dating Chad and that this relationship might also end the rivalry. Please?"  
>Grady sighed heavily. "Fine, I think I could make this work with being friends with Chad, what about you Chad?"<br>"Yeah, friends would be great Grady, I am so sorry to all of you for all the pranks and things I have ever done to you and I also have a confession to make." I smiled at my cast, kind of knowing what Chad was going to say.  
>"This might make me to allow you two to date, so continue." Zora implied.<br>"Well…I watch So Random and I think all your sketches are really good, better than 'The Falls' plotlines."  
>My whole cast just gasped at that and blankly starred at Chad. I looked up at Chad, starring at him slightly while placing my chin on his shoulder. I don't think that they will let this go now.<br>"I am so going to blog that you just said that!" Zora said being the evil thirteen year old she is.  
>"Zora, that's not fair. Chad just admitted a huge secret and you want to whole world to know now?"<br>Zora looked at me and nodded frantically. "Yes, I do because for once he would be the one humiliated in public and not us."  
>"Zora I am not letting you do that!" I said grabbing her phone out of my hands and placing it on my vanity behind me. "Why do we just go to rehearsals and forget about it?"<br>My friends nodded in defeat and walked out the changing room door to go to the stage.  
>"I'll see you later?" I asked Chad.<br>"I'll pick you up at seven." Chad said in a low voice and then leant down and kissed me, for the second time today I felt sparks and electricity shoot through me and it was bliss. We then pulled away; Chad smiled at me then walked out the changing room using the opposite door to what the others used. I was just left there with a goofy grin on my face. What started off as the worst day ever turned out to be the best. I love my life and the people in it.


End file.
